The Anniversary
by tonyamic10
Summary: One shot takes place a year after the conclusion of Revival. The trio celebrates a special anniversary all together. Bella is thankful for her family. Jacob and Paul are grateful to still have her. An unconventional date night filled with familiarity, hilarity and heart warming moments. [AU, Jacob/Bella, Paul/Bella]


_**~A/N I have been on pins and needles waiting to post. I truly planned it out to be a light-hearted piece after so much drama in Revival. What can I do to prepare you? First off, if you didn't like or read Revival, this isn't for you! Secondly, I can't imagine what truly living a life like this would be like. I have no desire to either, but it's pretty fun sorting it out in a fantasy world. This one-shot touches base with several key characters from it's predecessor, mainly, their children. The meat of it focuses on how Jacob, Paul and Bella keep it going. Reminder: we are no longer dealing with very young, immature characters. The end of Revival was 22 years after Caleb broke the curse and this is one year after that. It puts the trio around fifty years of age. News flash: that isn't old by today's standards. I have loved this past year being on FF for the most part, thinking up stories and posting for people that enjoy them. My muse runs wild 24/7, so I'm writing several pieces at once and hope to add a couple more in the near future. Thanks to all those that have favorited me or put me on your alerts. I really appreciate that as well as getting some nominations this year in the Non Canon awards and placing in a couple of writing contest on Tricky Raven. I never imagined to have this sort of feedback when I first started. It's been a true joy. Without further adieu...here is an outtake based on Revival.**_

_Disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**The Anniversary**

"Mom, I swear you're acting like you're going on a first date or something. You've been together with Uncle Jake and Uncle Paul since forever. Are you going to cry? Stop, don't you dare cry."

"I'm trying not to, but it's just so much."

Bella straightened out her dress one more time and spun around in front of Layla's full length mirror. Layla was right, she was acting like a nervous teenager. It was such a special occasion and she didn't want anything to go wrong. Loads could potentially run a muck since she was attempting her first ever date with the two of them at the same time. It was highly unusual for anyone, even them. They were both well aware of the bond she shared with the other. Paul was in and out of their house on a regular basis and he had been for decades, but there were portions of her relationships that were extremely private. Jacob knew full well her connection with Paul was strong. She had two children with him, but he obviously harbored jealousy and resentment. He was the primary imprint and her husband never let anyone forget that truth.

Bella couldn't help noticing Layla holding her sides and massaging her taut skin. "Baby girl, are you having pains? I can stay tonight, if you think something's starting up."

"No, no way, it's your special night. I'm two weeks from my due date."

"Well, some of mine were early. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom...it's my first. I'm sure it's not tonight. Plus, Trevor's here all night and Cassie's on standby."

Layla and Trevor were having their first child. She started working on leaving behind the wolf after the big Volturi showdown. Barely, three months went by and it happened. She was still phasing here and there until she realized she was pregnant so that officially catapulted her into retirement and she gave up the wolf for good. Lots of the pack had quit. Of course, none of the veterans had kept it up once the battle was a success. Caleb had a small pack with his brothers and the majority of the second generation. A few of them had stopped and Raif was wanting to. They hadn't seen a vampire, or caught a scent since that perilous day. She was on the verge of a recovery with Jacob to find Paul hanging by a thread, but he came back to her at the last second. They were right when they decided to create the new anniversary. It was a day worth celebrating over and over.

She saw a peculiar look come over her daughter.

"What? You saw something, didn't you? It's tonight, isn't it?"

"No, Mom. It wasn't anything. It was a blip and I think it was something about you, not me. It's happy, you're happy, I mean. Don't look so worried. It was only a flash." Layla wasn't the typical seer if such a thing existed. She was no Alice, thank God, but she did get small intuitions and none of them understood the gift. It was always something she wished Kelsee would've explained more, but that wasn't Kelsee's way. She thought they had to figure out what it all meant on their own. Bella still thought of her and missed her deeply.

Layla had some pretty keen senses left over. She surprised her mother, "Uncle Jake's here." She obviously heard his approach because Bella hadn't heard a sound yet.

"Wish me luck."

"Why?"

She thought about the past year. Her men had called a truce years before just in time for Caleb's arrival, and the three of them had a system, an understanding that worked out well for all parties. The cancer and remission had changed something. She felt tension creeping back in over the past few years, especially her year of recovery. There was stress, illness, deaths and everyday life that sometimes pulled them in all directions. It was like they'd all been so close to losing everything, there was a new heightened need to be around her. It wasn't a competition, but the dominant, possessive nature still existed despite them living normal, human lives. She was about to share a very private moment with both of them and in her mind, she'd created a perfect fantasy outcome. She knew from the past, her imagination wasn't always as harmonious as reality.

"Yeah, Layla. Like I said, wish me luck."

She hugged and kissed her daughter and patted her belly. They could hardly wait for the next grandchild. Nash and Harper were expecting one a few months down the road as well. She also had a sinking suspicion, Cassie was expecting again, but keeping it to herself for some reason. Even Raven and Caleb admitted they were working on making young Will a big brother. Weekends, family bonfires and holidays were getting larger each year, but they were use to it since the pack was one big family.

"Good luck, call us if they misbehave and we'll come get you."

Bella laughed, "You know them so well."

"Yeah, kinda hard not to."

It was true, they never took the place of Seth as Layla's father, but they both stepped in and were what she needed. She was fortunate to have them both.

* * *

Jacob stepped outside the vehicle to get a good look at her. She twirled a couple of times and made her skirt flare out. "Hey handsome, care to give me a lift?"

He picked her off the ground and spun her around. "Even prettier than the first day at the airport."

"Really, wrinkles and stray grays, prettier?"

"I see no flaws...only you, my Bells." They got inside the SUV, she pushed up the console and buckled in next to him.

"You can keep that down and sit in your regular seat."

"No, that's okay. I thought Paul would want to sit up front." She ignored the grumbling coming from his lips and added, "In fact, I'm surprised he isn't with you."

Jacob explained that Paul had run to Cassie's because neither of them knew shit about gift wrapping, so they'd swing by and get him there.

"What? Gifts? We never said this was a gift occasion. I don't have anything for the two of you."

"You're the gift, honey. You're healthy and alive. You don't have to buy us another thing the rest of our lives. I'm sure for once Lahote agrees with me."

She noticed they weren't moving yet, so she turned to see why he was stalling. "What's going through that mind of yours, Jacob Black?" She felt the sentiment flow through her mind and body.

_Mine._

_Always._

He leaned in to give her a welcomed kiss. They stayed fused together longer than the normal hello kiss. Even though, he'd stopped shifting years before, he could still warm her from the inside out with the tiniest contact. She finally regained her senses and pulled back, "What if Layla's looking out? She already made me realize I was acting like a nervous teen getting ready and now we're making out in her driveway. We should go."

"I figured I better make one count before you know who starts cockblocking the rest of the night. That's til I remind him whose bed you're going to tonight."

"You promised."

"What? I'm being good. I'm getting my feels in before we're all together."

"Remember? The three of us made a deal. It's about family and celebration...us, not you and I or Paul and I."

"I remember, Bells. You're right. We promised, good boys like the old days."

"I highly doubt boys is the correct title, no more than good. It also depends which old days you're referring to? They weren't always carefree."

He looked like he was thinking about some of them. Finally, he shook away the memories and got started towards Cassie's. She thought she should tell him he was wrong about one thing before Paul joined them. "Um Jake, my stuff's at Layla's already. I'm spending the night there."

"Why? Hope's at the sleepover. Charlie's at the hunting cabin, how often do we have the house to ourselves?" Her father had been living with them. It made sense because he was up in years. Thankfully, he was completely healthy but she knew he was lonely. They had the space Billy use to occupy, so it was a perfect set up.

"It's just, I didn't think it was fair to go home with you since it's a night out with both of you and Layla needs me."

"How? Layla's been self-sufficient since she was eight."

"The baby, you know it could be anytime...maybe tonight even."

"She tell you that?"

"No, but she seemed like she was hurting some when I was there and I think she had a vision, but she was vague about that."

He didn't understand. It took six minutes to get to Layla and Trevor's max. "We're married, you live with me. He knows that. It's not your normal getaway time."

"I know, but you know good and well, he and I haven't had a vacation in years other than visiting Mom and Phil for their anniversary party because you had too much work. We took everyone else with us that weekend. It wasn't alone time." She just didn't feel like abandoning Paul at the end of the night for Jake and walking out on him to go to Paul's place was unheard of. "Layla's, I'm going back to her house. End of story."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

"You're a stubborn ass, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me." She folded her arms across her chest and gave him the silent treatment the rest of the way. "I love you, Bells." He ran his palm across her thigh and bunched up her skirt between his fingers. She slapped at him, but he held her hand down.

"Say it back or else."

"Or else what?"

He continued making her skirt pull higher and she started giggling because he knew her ticklish spots. "Okay, okay...I love you too, you pompous ass...so much."

He put the car in park and she reassured him with one more peck before straightening out his tie. He always made the knot crooked. Jacob laid on the horn three times in row. "Welp, I don't see him. Must of changed his mind. Let's go." He put his hand on the gear and she batted it down.

"Not funny, there he is."

"What the hell is he doing?"

"He wants me to get out." He was standing at the door motioning for her, so she scooted across the seat.

"You know we have a reservation?"

"I know...please, Mr. Castelli would never give away your table. You're his favorite customer. Let me go see what he needs."

Bella walked up the steps. It felt good to be able to do things, freely without any pain or strain in her breathing. She'd completed four months of therapy once Carlisle deemed her healed. He flashed her the smile that had belonged to only her for as long as she could remember. "Jake's cussing me already, isn't he?"

"No, not at all." He embraced her fully on the steps, then waved over her shoulder to taunt Jacob.

She looked back to the car, "Well, maybe once or twice."

He took her hand and led her inside. She asked him what was up, they were supposed to be on the road already. "Cassie wanted to see you and so did Maddie. Layla kept sending her messages about how good you looked. She was right. My hummingbird looks radiant tonight." He gave her a sweet kiss. "Jake's already been marking his territory, hasn't he?"

"Ugh...stop, I hate when you two do that. When are your senses ever going to dull enough?"

"I don't need my super senses to know how he operates. Come on, back in the craft room."

"Mom!" Cassie ran to her. "You look so good. Doesn't she Maddie?"

Maddie looked up from her easel. "Yes, Mimi, you so pretty."

Bella made her way over to her granddaughter, "Not as pretty as this picture. This is excellent."

"It's fo you, but I not finish."

"Really? I love it."

Cassie handed her a small gift wrapped box. Bella complimented her handy work. "It looks too pretty to tear into."

"Cut those two pieces of tape and it'll slip out. Save the paper, then I'll add it to a scrapbook page. Where's Uncle Jake?"

"The car."

"Oh, well I need him for pictures, plus Maddie wants to see him. Dad, go get him please. Aunt Leah wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't capture the moment."

"Sure," Paul said with feigned enthusiasm.

"Paul."

He turned around. She squinted her eyes and pursed her lips. It was a silent warning.

"What? I said sure, I'll be right back."

Cassie commented on the situation. "Dad's super excited about tonight."

"Is he? We've been on lots of dates alone."

"Yeah, but we all know tonight's different."

"He looks good, did you help him pick out his clothes?"

"Of course. He didn't want the tie."

"But I did."

"I know, so he's wearing one."

Jacob and Paul came through the door, dare she imagine, looking quite chummy. "Hey, I know the time, but Cassie wants a picture. Check this out Jacob." She pointed to her granddaughter.

"Wow, Maddie, you're getting really good. Seriously, Cass, she's got talent. I would love to help her some more."

"Yeah, she adores your art time."

They took a few pictures: several all together, separate couples, one with Cassie, two with Maddie. Jacob reminded them, they had to go.

"Done." Maddie proclaimed. She brought her painting to Bella.

"You want us to have it now?"

"Yep, that's Mimi, this is PopPop and there's PapaJay and that's the big house."

"Oh, thank you. I love it. We'll put this on the wall at the big house." They hugged and kissed goodbye. Cassie said Hope was super excited to be at the sleepover with the older girls at Angela and Embry's. They were treating her to a makeover and going to order pizza, maybe watch a few movies. Bella texted Angela a few times earlier and reminded her to send pictures. Hope was the official pack baby sister and she loved the attention.

Jacob spoke up, "They better not be filling her with too much information. I know Embry's girls talk about men too much. She asked some off the wall questions last time she was around them."

"Oh, Uncle Jake, it's going to happen sooner than later. Boys will be on Hope's radar no matter what. You don't seem so concerned with that pair of skirt chasers, my twin brothers."

"That's different, those are my boys."

"Double standard," Cassie spoke the truth and Jacob knew it but being the father of a girl had opened him up to a whole other world. He was pretty protective of Cassie and Layla, but Hope was the baby and a girl...double wammy. She already pitied the first boy that ever looked her way.

They got ready to load up, they were still on time, since Jacob had picked her up early at Layla's. Bella opened the back door to store the painting on the backseat, since it was wet. Paul made a step towards the door, but she shut it quickly.

"Nope, you can sit up front with us. Remember where on a date, you can't sit in the back." He seemed to like her invitation.

The drive over was pleasant and relaxing. She'd gotten worked up for no reason. It was just the guys. Layla was right, she'd been with them forever. Paul got on his flying car rant. That was always good for entertainment. "Damn, bro. We should be flying by now I hate these red lights."

"I've told you before, the technology's there, but it's too expensive and too hard to regulate. It's not happening."

"We're getting ripped off. We were promised flying cars a long time ago and I'm still grounded."

"Paul, just because the movies predicted it, didn't make it reality." She chimed in.

He finally dropped it and moved on to the subject of her. "I don't know if you noticed, Jake, but my wife's looking hot tonight. She's still got it."

Jacob took his eyes off the road long enough to show him what he thought of his comment. He wasn't a fan of Paul referring to her as his wife. "I always notice Bells. Yes, my wife looks very beautiful tonight."

She carefully changed the subject to avoid a pissing match, "So what about living on Mars? We should be doing things like that too, huh?"

"Yeah Bells, you and Lahote can jet up there in your flying car for one of your trips. He might want to stay and never come back. I wouldn't blame him, I'm sure the view's amazing."

Paul was the first to crack. He laughed. It was contagious. Eventually, Jacob was laughing as well and it was one of her best moments. She had a ton of them, but those few minutes all laughing loudly in the car as they pulled in the parking lot, was high on the list.

* * *

It was hard to believe Mr. Castelli was still alive, much less running the restaurant but Jacob said he only came in on Friday and Saturday nights. His kids managed it the rest of the time, because he was pushing ninety.

He greeted them at the door, a little slower and more hunched over than that first time she met them but just as cheerful and welcoming. "Ah Signore Black and your beautiful Isabella. You two never grow old."

"Oh, Mr. Castelli, that's you, not us."

His daughter came up to them with the menus. "I have your regular table Mr. Black but Dad didn't tell me you had a guest. I'll go check what else I have available."

"No, I told him I wanted the same one...corner booth."

She looked at the three of them and lowered her voice, "The lover's table's pretty tiny. I know I could find you something more comfortable...any spot you'd like."

"No thanks, our corner table's fine."

Bella mumbled in their native tongue that people were staring.

Jacob replied back that it didn't matter.

Paul said out loud in English, "That's cuz we're the best looking people in the room." She elbowed him as they followed the hostess, who looked anxious, but led the way. Bella knew the table well. She, like Mr. Castelli's daughter must have been thinking the same thing. _They'll never all fit._

They did. The two men sandwiched her in and she still had room to move her arms, so she'd get to eat after all.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Paul stated.

"Yes, I think it's perfect," she squeezed Jacob's hand under the table. He probably never thought he'd be sitting in that corner booth with Paul on the other side of her, but the whole night happened to be his idea, his planning. He loved her that much to push aside his own discomfort to make it special for her. The owner stopped by the table. She wondered what was going through the old man's mind, since he knew she and Jacob were married and yet they included a guest at the lover's table.

He told Jacob he was sending out his best bottle of wine. "Isabella, would you like your artichoke dip this evening?"

"Yes, please and these two want the calamari as well."

"Of course, may I also say...you are looking so well. I'm happy your health has improved. Did you try the herbs I told you about? I'm living proof they work."

She said she took them every morning which was true. However, she knew her complete healing had a little more to do with Layla's wolf blood than vitamins, but it couldn't hurt. She had a stringent regimen with fresh foods and supplements. She even had the rest of the family involved. Charlie put up a fight about drinking spinach and kale in green smoothies, but he finally conceded it didn't taste bad at all.

He soon brought out the wine he spoke of and poured them all a glass. He waited until they all had a sip to get their seal of approval.

"Excellent," Jacob assured him.

He left them after telling them his staff was at their disposal...anything they needed, they were the guests of honor for the evening. Bella bragged to Paul that several of Jacob's pieces were hanging on the wall.

"I noticed that. Very nice."

Bella took a few more sips of wine and Jacob reminded her she should take it easy. "You've never had any tolerance."

Paul topped off her glass. "Drink up, sweetheart. It's a special occasion."

Jacob asked Paul about the gift, he pulled it from his jacket pocket. They wanted her to enjoy what they'd gotten her for the entire night. She slit the tape with her knife and slid out the box. As soon as she opened the top, she was amazed. Jacob had made her a piece of abstract art a long time ago. It was a beautiful white flower with a tricolor middle. It represented her three imprints. She held the replica earrings in her hands.

"How'd you get these?"

"We showed a custom jeweler the picture and he made them special for you. It's one of a kind." She immediately removed her hoop ones and replaced them with the new diamond flowers. There was a blue stone in remembrance of Seth, red for Jacob and green represented Paul. She swore she'd probably never wear another pair, they were perfect. They both complimented her on how they looked. She sported a shorter haircut after the chemo even though her hair had grown in thick and healthy. They'd easily be visible and she couldn't wait to show them off. She joked early about gray hairs, but she didn't have too many and she usually kept them touched up. Paul and Jacob still had their thick, raven heads of hair, but both had just the tiniest sprinkling of salt and pepper over their ears.

Bella leaned over to her right and gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She then moved to the left to do the same for Paul. They knew her so well. A throat cleared in the background. The waitress, another daughter, was curiously eyeing the group.

She had the appetizers which was good, because the wine was already going to her head a little. Paul and Jacob were having their fair share, but they weren't like her. They weren't exactly immune any longer either.

"Now I really feel bad. I should have something for both of you, but what do you really need? You're both hard as hell to buy for."

They dismissed the idea and said it wasn't necessary. Although Paul said he thought of something. "I kinda miss you pregnant. So what about a baby, Hummingbird? Maybe you should have another kid since ours are all grown up."

She seriously choked on a baguette and artichoke. She grabbed her wine and finished off the glass. "Pour me another, Jake." She turned to Paul. "Have you lost your mind? I know you're joking and if you aren't then I'm taking you to the doctor. You haven't been taking you Ginko or your fish oil, have you?"

"You know I hate all that shit and no I'm serious, why not?"

"Because I'm over fifty, nut-job? That ship has sailed. Between mother nature and chemo, there's no chance of that happening. We have grandchildren coming right and left. Let's enjoy them. I already did my part to contribute to the population. Thank you very much."

"Bells is right, Lahote...you still say the dumbest shit. We've got enough kids and we're too old."

Paul didn't know when to quit because he told Jacob he agreed they had enough but he only had two. Jacob slammed his hands on the table and told Paul to knock it off, she knew he didn't like that suggestion one bit. Bella decided to end that entire conversation because they were both getting agitated about imaginary children that didn't exist and never would. _It wasn't possible,_ _was it?_ she asked herself. Dammit, she never used birth control. It failed her countless times. She wanted to shake Paul for mentioning such a thing. She never even discussed things like that when Carlisle treated her. The cancer sent her into menopause, she was positive of that fact. She most definitely didn't need to ever consider that again.

Dinner soon arrived and she thought it was perfect timing and hoped it would be a distraction from the earlier topic, but Paul asked the waitress how old she thought his wife was?

Annette, was Mr. Castelli's oldest daughter and knew good and well that she was Jacob's wife. She looked very unsure how to answer but finally said, "Um, Mrs. Black looks great. I swear she could pass for early thirties."

"Thanks, Annette. This looks wonderful as usual." She asked if they wanted more wine. Paul and Bella said, "no" but Jacob said, "yes, please."

"You're confusing these people. They all know I'm married to Bella."

"So...according to our tribe, so am I. See, I just proved it, none of us look or act our chronological age."

"She was only being polite, I hardly look thirty." Bella also reminded him outsiders didn't understand their unique situation, so it was easier to keep quite. Paul was put out about the world's standards. "It's like my flying car, the government has too much say so in stuff that's not their business."

Jacob lightened up, and raised his glass to him. Those two clinked glass and that's when she definitely knew they were drinking too much wine. She switched to water and slowly chewed her food. Bella asked Paul if he thought Cassie might be pregnant like she suspected.

"What? No, she better not be. Leave it to Cameron's kid not to have any control." Cassie had been adamant about wanting to wait five years because Maddie was so precocious and she was really putting her heart and soul into the party business.

"Why didn't you teach those pups better when you were still alpha? You know that boy of yours is too much of a pacifist."

"Caleb's hardly a pacifist. He's calm and patient. I taught the pups fine. Your daughter married Raif. We know how easy it is to have accidents, so that's between them. You ought to be thanking me for how much time I spent with that hellion, Nash. If it hadn't been for me, he might have offspring all over the Pacific Northwest."

"Will you two knock it off. They're all my children and we raised them together. They turned out great, every last one of them. I'm proud. Of course none of them are perfect. Neither were we, but we're all in a good place."

The conversation settled down after she went all Momma bear on them. They enjoyed their food which was always the best. Mr. Castelli checked on them a couple of more times and convinced them to try the tiramisu. Bella had tasted it before and knew it was mouthwatering. She couldn't resist. It was a special night. Jacob told him to bring out cappuccinos as well. They ended up with a tiramisu and the cannoli cream cups. She was sure she was about to pop by the time they finished up even though the guys ate the majority of the desserts.

"I'm going into a food coma. Will you carry me, Jake?"

"No, not on your life Lahote, but I will leave you here if you can't make it outside."

"No one's getting left, but wasn't this fun? I mean...arguments, cramped space and goofy conversation. I loved this night so much, I'm not ready for it to end."

"Well, is there something else you'd like to do honey?"

"Yeah, I think so. Let's do something completely spontaneous and crazy!"

Jacob said they should probably go to the car to sort out the rest of the date night. As soon as they got inside, he asked if she wanted to go to a movie or to the family fun center?

"No, I said crazy, as in different."

"I knew it. She wants a threesome. I honestly suspected this request would have come about ten years ago, but hey, if you promise not to look or touch any of my stuff Black, I'm game and I'll do you the same courtesy."

Bella's ears were burning. What did he just say? "No, Paul ew...absolutely not, I'm a grandmother for God's sake."

"Buddy, there's not enough wine on the planet to put me in a state where I get naked and allow you to touch my wife in front of me."

"Whatever...both of you are entertaining the thought and you know it. I'm the only truth speaker in this family."

Bella smiled because he referred to them as a family. "Can we be serious for once tonight? I want to do something that celebrates my healed body."

Paul lifted a finger and started to open his mouth again about that damned threesome again. "No, not like that. I...I don't know, I want to do something harrowing, possibly dangerous, but not deadly."

"Bells, honey...you weren't always the most athletic individual so I'm not sure what you mean."

"I know, let's drive to Sequim and climb the old train bridge."

"Hummingbird, I though you said nothing deadly. Only someone with a death wish would attempt to climb that relic. That shut down years ago, plus the park's closed."

She begged and pleaded some more. Maybe they could go look at it at least. "I highly doubt there's any fence or lock that could keep two, strong men like both of you locked out. Come on...train bridge, train bridge. Do you want me to drive, honey? I didn't drink as much wine as you."

"No, I'm fine. That wore off before dessert. I'll drive us there, but I'm not making any promises. I'm not celebrating the anniversary of your recovery watching you plummet off a condemned bridge."

She celebrated her tiny victory, "Hooray, you're the best husband ever."

"Is that so? Earlier, you called me a stubborn ass."

"Yeah, but you're my stubborn ass and I wouldn't know how to exist without you two and your difficult personalities."

Paul added she wasn't the easiest person to deal with either.

"Touche."

"I mean it, you're a real pain in the ass. Jake and I were just saying when we planned this date, someone should pin a medal on us for surviving all this craziness in one piece."

She looked over at Jacob, laughing at her expensive.

"Okay, point taken...moving on. You two are champs, I'm shit. Thanks."

"Awe, baby...don't do the chick thing and pout. We're only kidding. I love you."

"Me too, Bells."

"Yeah, yeah...love you both, now let's shut up and drive."

* * *

She turned up the radio and they drove on. It'd take about twenty minutes to get there and she could hardly wait. They better let her make the climb or they hadn't seen the likes of the tantrum she was prepared to pitch. They made it and parked in a far corner in the darkest spot they could find. They were about to get out and see if they could find a way in when a song came on over Jacob's classic rock station. "Wait, listen...remember this song?"

"Hell yeah, it's a classic."

"Seth use to sing it to me." It seemed right to remember him on a night they celebrated life. "Let's listen to the rest together."

"Sure Bells." It wasn't often she held both their hands at the same time, but they both reached for hers and held on tight. It was nice to remember with each other. It had been so long, but some days...it still seemed so fresh. They stayed in the car until the last note played. No one spoke another word until they all got outdoors.

She was right, her guys totally knew how to get her inside the closed park walls. They walked to the bridge and of course, there were several signs pointing out no foot traffic, but she wasn't exactly wanting to cross it. She wanted to climb to the top and gaze out over the river and enjoy the unobstructed view of night sky.

"You know, we're all going to jail if we get caught in here. Charlie can't bail us out of stuff anymore."

"My dad never had to bail someone out...oh yeah, he had to get Trevor out of a jam once for fighting that kid that had a wild crush on Layla. He's lucky because those parents were all set to press charges against him for attacking their teenage son."

"It was totally unnecessary cuz Layla could've totally kicked that stalker's ass. I busted Trev's butt for that stunt. He wasn't supposed to be dating her yet anyway."

"He wasn't, but the feelings already existed. You can't help who you love, sweetheart." Bella patted his cheek and Paul touched her arm. The three knew that statement was very true.

Once they got to the base of the bridge, Jacob instructed Paul to make a test climb and see if it was safe enough for Bella.

"Me? Why the hell do I have to go? Oh, I get it, you're hoping I fall or have a freak accident and then we don't have to do rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to take Hummingbird home with them."

"Bells is going home with me, dipshit,"

"No, I'm going to Layla's."

They questioned, "Layla's?" in unison.

"Why?" was Paul's next question. She explained the same reasons she'd given Jacob earlier to Paul.

He continued to tease about making it a game somehow and that he should at least have a shot. "I'm not the drunk prom queen. You can't place bets on me. I'm kind of a big deal on the reservation, you know?"

"Yeah, we know...that has a little something to do with us too. We're all a big deal and we're joking. You do what you want to do, honey. I'll miss you but that's your baby so I understand."

"I miss you way more than him, since I always have to seek permission to spend alone time with you, but I've been messing around all night just to bust Jake's chops. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, if you weren't, I'd think something was wrong with you."

In the end, Jacob and Paul tested the bridge's strength together. Jacob made a point to say that he honestly wouldn't want something to ever happen to Paul because it would hurt her. She already knew that without saying. They came down to the surface to assist her. She was so excited. Each step she made brought her closer to the top, which felt like a victory. One man was on either side. She frequently felt their hands against her back or shoulder. It was strange how she could tell whose touch belonged to without hesitation. She felt Jacob's encouragement in her thoughts, _almost there. _

They made it to the top which wasn't much more than thin, old boards, but they made them selves comfortable, standing in a secure spot with their heads peaking over the top. She was right, the view was breathtaking. Jacob asked her if she was cold. She was a little since she was in a skirt, but she could handle it for awhile. Both Jacob and Paul shifted a little closer. She could feel their heat at her sides. She warmed up and felt satisfied she'd done what she set out to do, and she also felt safe. That's what they did for her, all those years. They loved her unconditionally. It was never easy and their date night was tame compared to some of the disagreements they had over the years, but she never doubted her decisions were right unlike those early years. That was when she felt torn to bits, knowing she loved all of them. She felt constant guilt for what that did to each one.

Jacob's arm tightened around her waist and she looked in his direction. The way he looked at her made her catch her breath. "Was it what you wanted, honey?"

"Yes, it's been perfect. I love you."

She was overcome with a need to kiss him, so she did. For that moment, Paul remained quiet and let them have their private time. He'd been a witness to their affections countless times. He always accepted what Jacob was to her. Bella and Jacob paused and they all resumed their previous activities. She wanted Paul to know how much she appreciated and loved him as well. They both had hold on her so she was able to take her free hand and reached out to him. She slowly traced her fingers down his cheek.

Paul reflected her love also. He asked, "Is it okay?" he was talking to Jacob.

"Yeah," was whispered from Jacob's lips.

"Turn your head."

"Already done."

Paul gave her a warm and welcomed kiss with his next breath. Neither kiss was long or passionate, but each was full of love and devotion. It was a once in a lifetime moment that she'd share such intimacy with both of them so close together, but like so many things that night...it was a special occasion.

They talked quietly back and forth. The guys didn't want to push their luck and stay up there too long, but she kept asking for a few more minutes. Right before making their descent, a red winged hawk took flight and zoomed by them. They could all see it clearly as it streaked across the moonlight sky.

She whispered, "Seth...it's a sign."

"That he's still with us?" Jacob finished her thoughts.

Paul agreed, "I think your right. I've had this strange feeling since we listened to the song back in the car."

When they were safe and sound where they'd parked, she thanked them again for giving her a chance to do something special. "Yeah, we're not going to jail." She announced.

Paul told her they weren't home yet and not to jinx them. Jacob started to back out, but then he stopped. "Bells, would you mind if Paul and I had a word outside before we leave." She wasn't sure that was the best idea since they'd been getting along so well as soon as dessert was served back at the restaurant, but she had to trust them. They worked together, they were alone often for that very reason.

"Sure, if it's important."

"It is."

She sat patiently, but wondered if they were having a hard time coming to terms that she'd actually kissed them both atop the bridge. They seemed fine with it in the heat of the moment, but maybe back down to earth, reality set in and one or both were upset. She carefully eyed them through the front windshield. Neither seemed upset. They were both smiling and in the end, Jacob patted Paul on the shoulder. The two then turned around and got back inside, each taking their places on either side of her. Jacob started talking first and said it was totally up to her, but they were both confident in their own relationships and the other wasn't a threat or competition. "I really did want you to come home tonight, but I understand, Paul wants you with him. Why don't you decide. And if you want to go to Layla's that's fine too. We just want you to know, we won't get mad or jealous."

There was no way she could make that choice on the spot in front of them, but they had discussed drawing straws, "Or not, hummingbird. We're not trying to offend you. It's just random. We both love you." She looked back and forth between them. Her mind was saying drive to Layla's, but she opened up her glove box and pulled out a drinking straw. She kept spares for Hope and her friends. "Here, cut it."

She coudln't see what Paul was doing until he handed her three uneven straws and closed her palm over them. "Why are there three?" she asked. Paul said he'd explain it later and then laughed like he usually did when he was up to no good. Both of them drew from her grip after she adjusted the heights evenly, but before they revealed who got the short straw, her phone went off. Bella stuck the extra straw in her purse and pulled out her phone. "Hold on, it's Raif."

"Hello, is everything okay?"

He told her Cassie had just taken off to Layla's. Trevor called him in a panic, Layla's water broke and she was having tons of pains right on top of the other. They were taking her to the hospital already. Bella instantly thought her daughter might have inherited her quick labors. She hung up with her son in law.

"Hospital, Port Angeles, now. I told you that baby was coming early."

The trio made it with little time to spare. Bella got in Layla's room to help with Cassie and Trevor as they supported Layla. She was a trooper just as she'd always been. The doctor popped in for a visit and let them all know, "Hour...two, tops." Layla barely made it another hour before giving birth to a baby boy they named Harry. He was healthy and beautiful like all the babies born over the years. Once, mother and son were all cleaned up, they allowed Layla's surrogate fathers in to see the new addition. Everyone took turns holding the precious bundle. Leah made it soon after the birth to take pictures. It was the best ending to the anniversary. A brand new reason to celebrate. Bella took a break to head down the hall to visit the restroom. She stopped off at the vending machine to purchase a water bottle. When she dug in her bag for a couple of dollars, she pulled out the straw that was left in her possession. She quickly recognized it as the short one. Why were there three straws? If she had the short one, then neither Paul or Jacob lost. What the heck did that mean? She realized her brain was fried, it was nearly three o'clock in the morning, so she tossed the straw in the wastebasket and purchased the water. She hurried back to Layla's room where they all waited. Her family, her life and all that was truly important in the world was just beyond the door.

_**~Thanks for reading.**_

_**Okay, I can officially put these characters to bed now. It's up to you, the reader to imagine what happened from then on. I got a little cheeky with them in the end on purpose for kicks with drawing straws. Guess whatever you fancy it all meant. I'll never tell. **_

_**Hugs, hope to keep writing to my heart's desire over the next year too! **_


End file.
